Inalcanzable
by Dianight vampire
Summary: Ellos vivieron un gran amor pero una guerra los separo: él murió. Ya han pasado algunos siglos y ella no lo supera. Solo hay 2 cosas que busca en un hombre ahora: sexo y sangre. ¿Podrá seguir adelante? pocos lemmons
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio_

Se ha dicho desde tiempos atrás que los vampiros machos son siempre los más fuertes pero las vampiras hembras las más letales. Unos de esos ejemplos: yo.

Me han llamado Isabella Swan desde mis tiempos mortales, pero sigo amando el sobrenombre de Bella.

He cambiado tanto en estos tres siglos, que si alguien de aquella época me viera ni se le ocurriría pensar en mi nombre. Ya que me he vuelto fría en vez de cálida, astuta en vez de ingenua y lujuriosa en vez de casta.

También me he vuelto una de las más fuertes y fatales vampiras. Tanto que soy una de las mejores asesinas en esta guerra. ¿Guerra? Sí, guerra. Guerra de dos bandos vampiros que se pelea a muerte para acabarse el uno al otro. ¿Sádico? Sí. ¿Peligroso? También.

Pero eso es insignificante en lo que a mí respecta porque yo peleo por algo; y ese algo es vengarlo. A él. A Edward. Porque lo quitaron de mi lado. Porque lo mataron.

Esa era aun una fibra sensible para mí aunque hayan transcurrido ya siglos de eso. Y ya que era depresivo no debía de pensar en eso, puesto que tenía que ir a un antro a divertirme y buscar a algunos hombres para pasar un buen rato y tomar algo de sangre.

Mientras me arreglaba mi escote ignoré mi triste cara en el espejo.

* * *

Aki otro fic. M deberan d tner paciencia ya k voy a ir aun + lento k "Entre las sombras"

Ade+ k estoy amenazada d muerte sino lo subo x una amiga (ves ana! Ya lo subi, no + amenazas XD)

Ps les dejo el cap y díganme sus expectativas y sus criticas, quejas, sugerencias y de+

Dianight


	2. La Lluvia

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama es toda mia así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis y… se los dejo a su imaginación ... Gracias!!

* * *

La Lluvia

_Lunes _

Sentí retumbar el rayo que había caído cerca de donde estaba la cabaña. Mi preocupación fue interrumpida por el susto, cómo me gustaría que él estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos, pero la realidad era otra. Edward había salido en la madrugada a trabajar y todavía no regresaba siendo que ya era bien entrada la noche. Había tenido una extraña punzada de mal presentimiento todo el día y ahora que él no aparecía, el miedo se había acrecentado aún más. Me había costado acostarme en la cama, que no se diga de dormir. Cada 5 minutos me levantaba a asomarme si acaso lo veía caminando entre la lluvia. Faltaban ya pocas horas para que empezara una nueva jornada y él no aparecía.

Las palabras que me había dicho antes de partir resonaban constantemente en mi mente.

—Volveré pronto. Tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo ni de extrañarme. Estaré aquí a más tardar mediodía.

Y el mediodía llegó y el no se presentó.

_Martes_

La lluvia arreciaba afuera y era ya casi mediodía.

Edward debía haber regresado ya la tarde anterior pero no había rastros de él. Su "solo corto algo de leña y regreso" había resultado ser mentira. Porque él no llegaba. La agitación en mis entrañas no la quitaba nadie hasta que él llegara.

Mi mente solo trabajaba con la idea de "llegara pronto, no te desesperes Isabella" pero la angustia que se escondía detrás de esta no era poca. Una pequeña parte de mi mente me torturaba con los "Y si…". Como: "y si se subió a un árbol y cayó" o "y si se fue con una chica mejor que yo". Pero, aunque esa última era particularmente estúpida, mi mente no dejaba de repetirla, por mi lado egoísta que pensaba en mí prosperidad más que en la de él, Edward me había probado que él me amaba, por eso yo debía tener fé en él.

Hacía tiempo ya, nos habíamos conocido en un instituto para señoritas aquí en Inglaterra, él era el encargado de atender el calor del colegio ya fuera desde leña o cuidando las chimeneas, mientras que yo era una doncella común y corriente.

Al principio no nos hablábamos, ni sabíamos nuestros nombres. Él era demasiado impresionante y serio con sus ojos verdes y su pelo cobrizo. Edward era guapo, cosa que hacía recelar a la directora e institutrices y –hay que agregar- vacilar a todas las mujeres.

Una tarde entré a una sala y lo encontré sentado en el piso observando el fuego de la chimenea con nostalgia. Su cara mostraba una vulnerabilidad que conmovía el corazón así que me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado.

—Le escucho—le dije suavemente

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó saliendo de una especie de trance y volteando a verme con esos tristes ojos.

—Necesita hablar con alguien. Que mejor para eso que un extraño, y aquí estoy yo. Así que… le escucho.

No sabía cómo me había atrevido a hablarle así pero pareció que a él no le importó ya que sus labios dibujaron una pequeña media sonrisa.

Pasaban los minutos y él no decía nada. Ya estaba a punto de irme cuando dijo con un susurro entrando en el trance anterior.

—Hay veces en donde recuerdo quien soy y no me gusta. Perdí a mis padres hace 5 años por una fiebre mal atendida y desde entonces estoy solo.

"Recuerdo la voz de mi madre cuando me decía que yo iba a ser alguien. Y la voz de mi padre diciendo que trabajara mucho, estudiara (algo casi imposible para mí) y me volviera un hombre ilustre, con cerebro.

_Un hombre que no ha vivido. Un hombre ni virtuoso ni culpable. Un hombre que va a morir_

"Hoy me miré en el espejo y no vi nada de eso. Sentí la decepción más fuerte que jamás haya sentido en mis 15 años de vida, llegué a pensar en quitarme la vida (para qué conservar una vida inútil) pero soy demasiado cobarde y temeroso para atreverme, tengo miedo a la muerte. Patético ¿no? No sé ni siquiera leer, ni escribir, no tengo amigos, nadie se preocupa por mí porque yo no me acerco a nadie. Ninguna persona me recordaría si muriera. No recordarían al chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

—Yo sí— hice una pausa y seguí— yo sí me recordaría de usted. Porque es honrado, tranquilo y amable. En vez de ignorarme como cualquier otro lo haría, me habló. No puedo hablar mucho con hombres, no sé cómo realizar una conversación con ellos, excepto con usted. Inspira mi confianza. Cuando nací mi madre murió en el parto. Ella era muy joven y delgada y no soporto el nacimiento. Mi padre, después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de mi madre se emborracho dejándome al cuidado de la abuela Marie. Cuando regresaba a casa en caballo estaba muy oscuro y se desvió, él cayó a un barranco, rompiéndose el cuello de camino.

"Todavía no se cómo fueron los detalles, ni los quiero saber. Nunca conviví con un hombre en mi vida así que no sé cómo hablarles. A mis 8 años la abuela murió y para sustentarme me metí a trabajar aquí. No es como si hubiera muchos hombres por aquí, en un colegio para señoritas, así que no les puedo tratar. Pero con usted es diferente. — adimití con un sonrojo.

Después de una pausa él habló.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Isabella Swan, ¿usted…?

—Edward Masen ¿Cuántos años tiene, Isabella?

—También 15

—Pues es un gusto, señorita Swan

—Un gusto, señor Masen

Y soltamos la carcajada en ese momento. Después de ese episodio nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Mi relación era estrecha con dos alumnas del colegio llamadas Antoniette y Joanne. Ellas eran buenas amigas. Me habían enseñado a leer y nos ayudábamos mutuamente en problemas de las unas a las otras.

Entre las 3 le habíamos enseñado a leer y escribir a Edward en tiempos libres. Y en las noches, cuando ya se había dado el toque de queda, entrabamos, muy silenciosamente, Edward y yo, a la biblioteca del instituto. El se ponía a leer con voz no muy fuerte para que no nos descubrieran y yo lo escuchaba. Sus ojos brillaban al reconocer las palabras y yo no hacía mas que sonreír.

En silencio lo anhelaba. Amaba la forma en que su frente se arrugaba con la dedicación que empeñaba en su lectura. Amaba la forma en la que sonreía cuando me miraba. Amaba la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre. Lo amaba a él. Pero claro… ¿Qué podría saber yo del amor? Tan amigos, tan cercanos… y a la vez tan lejanos. Deseaba que fuéramos más que amigos aunque era imposible sino estaba dispuesto por su lado… hasta ese día.

En una ocasión estábamos riendo y dando vueltas con nuestras manos agarradas cuando me tropecé y él cayó encima mío diciendo:

—Cásate conmigo Isabella.

Ahí mismo sufrí un sobresalto terrible, y él, al ver que no contestaba se puso pálido, sus manos, antes cálidas, cambiaron a frías y empezaron a sudar. Se movió de encima de mí y yo me senté muy recta en la alfombra. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte y mi mente preguntaba "¿en serio yo con Edward?". Obviamente mee había imaginado eso muchas veces, pero no eran más que imaginaciones de una adolescente enamorada. Pero esa pregunta, desde sus labios, me había traído a considerar un panorama feliz. Me imaginé, en esos segundos de mutismo: yo sirviéndole el desayuno y él besándome para irse a trabajar, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por _su_ voz.

—Yo…hem…no debí de… lo siento…no quería… este…

Lo callé antes de que siguiera balbuceando.

— ¿Es en serio? — pregunté con voz temblorosa

Él vaciló, mucho que vaciló, pero al final dijo con voz firme:

—Sí, es en serio.

Y antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo mi boca ya formaba las palabras.

—Sí acepto.

Él se mostró atonito por algunos instantes.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, lo es. Edward, quiero ser tu esposa.

Luego nos abrazamos y besamos mutuamente en las mejillas, frente, ojos, nariz y boca. Fue algo realmente tierno y hermoso. A los 10 meses nos casamos en la capilla del pueblo cercano con pocas personas como invitados. Si por mi hubiera sido nos hubiéramos casado el día siguiente a la propuesta pero Edward quería conseguir el dinero para hacer una casita donde criar a nuestra familia. Así que ambos teníamos 16 años cuando dijimos el "Acepto". En la noche de bodas yo estaba muy nerviosa y pode notar que Edward también.

_Lemon_

Al entrar a la recamara él quitaba cuidadosamente mis prendas, tales como si fueran oro. Así mismo yo quité las suyas.

Al terminar el lento ritual, nos abrazamos y besamos en la orilla de la cama. Después, lenta y suavemente me empujó para que me recostara en medio de la cama, teniendo cuidado de colocar mi cabeza encima de la almohada.

Seguimos besándonos ahí hasta que Edward, vacilantemente, recorrió mi muslo con su mano. Eso pulso un interruptor en mí y, aparentemente, en él también.

Empezamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos acariciándonos, mientras un anhelo crecia en mí.

Al sentir que ya era el momento él dijo:

—Te amo, _mi Bella_

—T e amo, Edward

Y entró muy suavemente en mí. Pero paró cuando lo tomé de los hombros ya que sentí un dolor fuerte en la parte baja, pero cuando iba pasando deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo insté para que siguiera. El me vio con la preocupación aclarando en su rostro antes de reiniciar nuevamente con movimientos muy lentos.

Mas conforme pasaban los minutos iba aumentando el ritmo de salidas y entradas, sentíamos algo llegar y segundos después tocamos la entrada del cielo juntos.

_Fin Lemon_

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que amaneció. Y cuando despertamos no parábamos de acariciarnos y besarnos.

Él había sido muy paciente y muy cariñoso conmigo toda la noche. Yo estaba agradecida y enamorada; quería hacerle saber lo especial que me parecía.

—Edward quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, me alegra que hayamos compartido lo de anoche juntos. Nunca había hecho eso. Gracias por tu paciencia. Te amo. — dije sonrojándome…mucho.

Él, por su parte también ruborizado, y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, respondió:

—Yo también te amo, Isabella. Mi _Bella _y solo quiero decirte que yo tampoco había tenido una experiencia como esa…nunca. Me alegra haberla tenido contigo.

Solo nos habíamos quedado sonriendo y mirándonos a los ojos.

Ya que se habían quitado las nubes salí a pedir ayuda al pueblito que estaba a cinco minutos a pie. Tenía que encontrarlo. Yo tenía algo importante que decirle y se lo diría a mi marido. Repetí con ferocidad en mi mente.

* * *

Hola! a la gente bonita que lee mi fic!! Pues aqui esta la actualizacion... espero que les guste

Espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por pasar!!!

Dianight


	3. El Dolor

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama es toda mía así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis y más… pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación ... Gracias!!

* * *

_De la muerte enamora su voz, no su verdad._

El Dolor

_Martes_

Algunos buenos hombres que me habían oído salieron a ayudarme. Ya era el atardecer y yo corría por el pueblo buscando gente para la búsqueda. No me importaba que pensaran que estaba loca, lo estaría si Edward no regresaba pronto. Él tenía que oír algo más que importante.

Cuando nos adentramos en el bosque sólo éramos siete personas gritando el nombre de mi esposo. Caminamos mucho, tal vez demasiado. Todos estábamos exhaustos cuando regresamos por sobre nuestros pasos. Mentes cansadas, cuerpos cansados mas todavía no barajeaba la posibilidad de que él no regresara. Él _tenía_ que regresar.

Después de que la gente se retiró, no pude ni siquiera ponerme la bata para dormir. Con una lámpara de aceite me quede en la pequeña salita de la cabaña. Tomé una esquinita como lugar de espera y me asomé a la ventana. Dormitaba algunos minutos, pero antes de caer profundamente dormida me estiraba y daba una vuelta para no caer en la tentación.

_¿Edward, dónde estás? Te extraño_

Miré hacia la ventana y sentí la calidez de la lágrima caer hasta mi mentón, desapareciendo debajo de la tela del sencillo vestido que llevaba.

Después de la primera no pude parar las que siguieron. Mis ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas y, observando el firmamento, no pude evitar formar, con las estrellas, unos ojos que me miraban; unos ojos verdes. Ese verde brillante que tanto me gustaba, tampoco pude evitar crear una cara pálida con rasgos finos y marcadamente masculinos. Tampoco evité crear una cabellera con mechones impensablemente de color cobrizo con ese hermoso reflejo rojo en el sol. Él me miraba con una inexplicable mirada. Nadie que no haya estado verdaderamente enamorado podría comprenderla.

_Miércoles _

Cuando más adentrada en la imagen estaba, fue cuando me sacaron de mi ensoñamiento ya que el viejo gallo madrugador me despertó con su, ahora, graznido. Al levantarme muy bruscamente me dio un muy fuerte mareo que hizo que volviera a caer mi cuerpo hacia el muy incómodo muro que, inconscientemente, había elegido como almohada.

En cuanto recuperé el raciocinio de lo que ocurría, mis ojos no tardaron en recorrer el pequeño espacio que era mi hogar en busca del hombre que amaba. No había nada de rastros, tal como esperé pero aún no pude suprimir mi decepción al comprobarlo.

Lentamente me levanté, ya que había quedado algo atarantada del aturdimiento anterior.

Salí al pequeño baño que estaba en la parte exterior de la cabaña en un anexo. Me duché con agua fría que ya estaba ahí desde hace cuatro días a disposición de Edward, él cargaba el agua desde un riachuelo que se separaba del río Humber y trazaba su camino cerca de nuestro pueblo.

El recorrer del agua helada sobre mi piel hacia que me estremeciera violentamente, no podía evitarlo aunque estuviera sumamente acostumbrada a esa rutina, aún así el agua me ayudó a aflojar mis músculos.

Después, me vestí muy parsimoniosamente, me atraganté con pedazo de pan duro y sorbitos de leche. Me disponía a limpiar la casa pero mi mente no estaba para eso. Debía esperar al menos otras dos horas para ser lo bastante atrevida y juntar a los hombres que anteriormente me habían ayudado en la búsqueda de mi Edward.

Lo más seguro es que algunos ya no quisieran sumarse a la multitud de nuevo. Desde el día anterior muchos habían estado reticentes. Suspiré. Si hacía falta que yo sola me internara en el bosque, sola lo haría.

Salí al corral para los dos únicos animales que teníamos. El acabado gallo y una muy vieja vaca lechera. Les di de comer y estuve matando el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa que encontrara (que recoger un balde, que acomodar un banco. Esa clase de cosas).

Cuando ya se hizo la hora apropiada, me levanté decidida de donde estaba sentada y corrí hacia el pueblo. Tal como me imaginé desertaron dos en la búsqueda. Llamábamos a gritos su nombre y recorríamos los senderos principales separándonos solo un poco. Hacíamos pausas para descansar y tomar refrigerios, mas yo no podía contener mis ansias. La comida no me duraba mucho en el estómago ya que lo devolvía de inmediato, esto era horrible, necesitaba estar fuerte pero en estas condiciones no podía presentar la verdadera fuerza.

Mi piel, pálida, se veía chupada por los huesos y las largas ojeras me delataban a la primera mirada. Mi castaño cabello, aunque limpio, se veía opaco y en mis ojos marrones no había brillo.

Seguimos caminando hasta la caída de la noche que fue cuando empezó a llover. Me sentí contrariada. Quería darle gracias a Dios por no dejar caer lluvia sobre nosotros y solo nublar el cielo para nuestra caminata, haciéndola más agradable, pero aún así quería maldecirlo por no permitir el estar de Edward a mi lado. Oh sí, cuánto lo extrañaba.

_Jueves_

El día siguiente hubo otros dos hombres menos, que fueron suplantados por una amable panadera y su hermosa hija de ocho años. Pude darme cuenta que los dos únicos hombres restantes estaban más que hartos, no les podía culpar yo lo estaba igual. Necesitaba a Edward aquí, conmigo. Que me protegiera de sus duras palabras de resignación, de las crueles insinuaciones de su muerte.

La mujer era la única que me reconfortaba con sus tranquilas sonrisas aún sin dirigirme ni una palabra, su mirada me calmaba. La niña era adorable. Me trataba como una hermana mayor, tomando mi mano como si fuera su muñeca de trapo. Me hablaba con cordialidad y yo me regocijaba por dentro.

En una de las pausas que hicimos para comer tomamos algunos panes de la silenciosa panadera. Al darle algunos mordiscos sentí que el estomago se me revolvía. Fue cuando puso su mano en él al percibir mejoría.

—Será mejor que tomes otro. Tanto ejercicio sin nada de alimento no es bueno para su salud.

—Gracias—respondí con voz titubeante a aquella señora de voz dulce y pelo ceniciento.

Al llegar a la casa, ya anocheciendo, estaba mucho más que exhausta. El recorrido había sido aún más largo que los días anteriores y lo cierto era que el cansancio gobernaba mis minutos. Solo caía en la cama y no volvía a pararme ni para cambiarme de ropa. El vestido que llevaba estaba prácticamente hecho jirones en la parte de la falda. El pequeño holán anteriormente visto ya no era visible por los desgarros que poseía. Antes de adentrarme a un sueño profundo me prometi a mí misma cambiarme la falda para el día siguiente.

_Viernes_

Estaba sumamente fatigada cuando me desperté en la mañana siguiente. Muy cansinamente me había puesto una falda limpia y —gracias a Dios—no rota.

Había recorrido, con más cansancio del habitual en estos últimos días, el camino que separaba mi pequeña cabaña al resto del pueblo. Me detuve varias veces para recuperar el aliento y recargarme en un árbol. El día, como ya era usual, había empezado nublado.

Al llegar al pueblo solo la panadera, su hija y un cretino me acompañaron en la, ya ahora sin esperanzas, busca de mi esposo.

Adentrarse más en el bosque causo tal contrariedad en mí que me di cuenta que si no aparecía hoy, ya no iba a aparecer jamás. Él tenía que regresar pero cómo lo iba a regresar conmigo si no sabía dónde estaba. Mis lágrimas empezaron a aflorar cuando me di cuenta de este hecho.

Pero no. Él debía regresar. Debía.

Era tal la insistencia de la panadera que regresamos esa misma tarde. Ella declaraba que no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Que mi esposo volvería cuando él pudiera volver.

Me dejaron sentarme en la plaza. El despiadado hombre del que nunca quise ni querré saber su nombre, la panadera y su hija.

Mientras tomaba aliento, él soltó las peores palabras que quisiera jamás haber escuchado.

—Él está muerto. Tiene que aceptarlo.

Me enfurecí. Mucho que me enfurecí.

— ¡No! ¡Él no está muerto! Él debe estar vivo. Tengo que decirle…tengo…tengo que decirle algo importante. Él no puede…él no puede estar muerto. No…no le dije. No le dije. Él iba a ser padre ¡Por Dios! Él no puede estar muerto. Tiene que saber que él iba a ser padre. Él va a ser padre ¡Dios mío! Él no puede estar muerto. — repetía llorando, con los sollozos apoderándose de mí. La desesperación que me inundaba era grande, tal vez es lo que cabo mi tumba.

Las palabras del hombre me habían llevado a un punto agónico donde no me fijaba en mí alrededor. No me percataba que corría hacia la cabaña con aspecto de loca desquiciada.

Al llegar entré al cuarto (casi esperando que él estuviera ahí, pero no lo estaba) y me tiré a la cama abrazando mi vientre.

Él no podía estar muerto. Él debía saberlo. Siempre quiso ser papá. No podía simplemente dejar ese sueño en el olvido cuando se está tan cerca de cumplirlo.

No me podía dejar con un niño o niña que preguntaría por su progenitor ¿Yo qué le diría?

Edward. Mi Edward ¿Yo qué haría sin él? ¿Cómo seguiría adelante viendo por dos, sin empleo, con tan malas condiciones de vida sin un hombre que diera la cara por nosotros? ¿Cómo mantendría la cara levantada con una criatura dependiendo de mí, sin poder romperme? Mi amado Edward no podía estar muerto. Simplemente no.

Lloré mucho y podría haber seguido llorando por varios días a no ser porque fui sorprendida por una persona que caminaba silenciosamente por nuestra… _mi_ habitación.

Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, con pelo color caramelo y rostro dulce, cosa que contrastaba con sus intimidantes ojos rojos.

—Un mito no siempre es un mito, Isabella. Algunas veces son verdades a medias.

Sonrió con un deje tan perverso que hizo mi piel erizarse como si estuviera en plena nevada sin una blusa.

* * *

Hola!! Aqui traigo la actualización

Los momentos de inspiracion.... hay que aprovecharse. Dudas, sugerencias, quejas...todo... eliminacion de fic (no esa no! ni aunque me corran) ;)

Dianight


	4. Ella

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama es toda mía así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis y más… pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación... Gracias!!

* * *

_La eternidad de la muerte y de la vida, cirulo incesante. Qué horror: la eternidad del todo._

Ella

_Viernes_

—No temas de mí, no te voy a hacer daño—dijo con burla.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi hogar? — pregunté sin la paciencia característica de mí. Me consideraba una persona muy paciente pero el que una desconocida entrará a mi casa justo en este momento tan difícil para mí no era de las cosas que agradecería.

Ella se quedó en silencio cambiando su expresión para mirarme con compasión en esos raros ojos rojos. De pronto me di cuenta del aspecto lastimero que debía dar, me limpie rápidamente las lágrimas acumuladas en mis mejillas, no quería lástima ya sea de una desconocida o no.

—Antes de contarte quién soy y qué hago aquí. Primero debes escuchar una historia, una historia que de seguro pensaras que no es real pero que yo la he visto con mis ojos.

— ¿Por qué he de escucharla? Váyase de mi casa ahora. No estoy en condiciones de oír ningún cuento. —espeté con mi furia saliente.

—Calla y escucha. Esto te afecta directamente. Al terminar podrás tener el derecho total de correrme, antes no. — la dejé hablar, más por curiosidad que por su petición.

"En esta historia domina la venganza, la ambición, el odio y la soledad, eres libre de imaginarte cualquier escenario. Hace tiempo una chica vivió—la monotonía gobernaba en su voz, hacía pensar que había contado esa historia aún más de lo que dejaba a relucir—. Esa chica era bastante bonita y todos los hombres estaban interesados en ella, uno se fijó especialmente, un ser de la noche. Un vampiro. La quería para sí, así que en una trágica noche, cuando ella salió al balcón sin nadie de compañía, ese hombre la mordió y la volvió en una hija de la noche.

"Ella se mantuvo con él los siguientes meses aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir en la oscuridad, ya que como has de suponer, las reglas de los amantes de la noche son diferentes de los que viven en el día. Al considerar que ya había aprendido lo necesario ella escapó. Estuvo sola varias décadas, queriéndose dejar morir y solo porque el destino es cruel ella lograba seguir en pie.

"Su soledad acabó cuando conoció a la que sería su mejor amiga. Ellas platicaban de todo y cuando la confianza creció ella le platicó su atadura a la raza vampira. La amiga aceptó su condición, cabe decir de más que tenía sus dudas y sus preocupaciones pero su amistad era estrecha y eso no las separaría. Pasaron algunos años y cuando la amiga tuvo la edad para casarse la comprometieron con un no muy rico aristócrata.

"Casi al mismo tiempo, llegó al lugar un médico llamado Carlisle. A la chica se le conmovió el corazón al verlo. Su carisma la cautivó, su humanidad la complementaba y su bondad le robó el corazón.

"Así que… ¿qué teníamos? a una vampira enamorada de un médico. Ella pasaba su tiempo libre con él. Lo adoraba y su amiga estaba feliz por eso. Aunque el amargo destino tenía un problema con la felicidad de aquella hija de las sombras.

"Pasaron algunas semanas y el médico presentaba un extraño interés en la amiga de la chica. Ese interés dejó de ser extraño cuando presentó formalmente las intensiones de cortejarla. ¡A ella! ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡A la amiga! —en ese momento la mujer enfrente de mí me dio miedo, mucho miedo; sus ojos ardieron en furia y su color cambió a negro, sus dedos se doblaron y yo los imagine doblándose y desgarrando mi cuello, agujas de hielo se clavaron en mi corazón cuando oí el estallido que era su voz, ahora más que nunca esa mujer no parecía humana— ¡Los hombres pueden ser tan imbéciles!—resopló y calló unos momentos tratando de tranquilizarse.

"No, no quiero que temas de mí. Si todo lo que planeo sale bien, tú y yo vamos a estar juntas por mucho tiempo, pero ese es otro tema, tengo que terminar de contarte la historia.

"Carlisle se enamoró ignorante de una mejor vida, la amiga de la chica estaba comprometida, la chica estaba enamorada de él y él va y se enamora de la comprometida.

"Eso solo se ve en la imaginación de los escritores —exhaló un largo suspiro y continuó—. Pasaron muchas cosas. Cosas que imaginarías son de lo más común en esas situaciones. La chica creyó que estaba seduciendo al médico para tener dos hombres a sus pies y hacerla miserable. Las dos eran víctimas y aún así se distanciaron.

"Aproximadamente un mes después del distanciamiento con su amiga, la chica convirtió a Carlisle en un vampiro a pesar de que no la quería, solo con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en su pareja, que necesitara de ella y estuviera a su lado por algún tiempo hasta que él aprendiera a sobrevivir, utilizando ese tiempo para tratar de enamorarlo. Lo que ella no sabía es que Carlisle desde antes de hablar con ella, sospechaba en su verdadera naturaleza, el padre de él era trabajador de una Iglesia encargado de eliminar criaturas como ella.

"Él sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber y no requería de ella para seguir la vida que lleva un hijo de la noche. Ella estuvo furiosa, contaba con ese tiempo poco y valioso para lograr estar con él. Con el paso de los días su amor se había convertido en obsesión.

"Carlisle siguió visitando a la amiga de la chica todos los días durante cinco semanas más contándole la nueva forma de vida y como se privaba de sangre para no dañar a las personas, lo hacía ver tan admirable—dijo con voz reflexiva—. Ella le había tomado afecto. Ella casi lo quería de manera en que se quieren mujer y hombre. Pero no podía probarse cuánto y no podía pensar en eso porque al cabo de las cinco semanas sería su boda. Ella estaba feliz de que se casara con Charles, él era atento y cariñoso, pero él no era Carlisle y ella lo iba a extrañar. Había planeado ya su vida. Ella se ocuparía de la casa con sus sirvientes y de sus hijos. Quería tener tantos hijos como pudiera.

"Solo tenía que decir un "sí, acepto" para tener ese futuro que ella anhelaba. Y ella lo hizo. Se caso en una gran iglesia y mucha gente fue a su boda entre ellas el vampiro Carlisle. Él le deseó lo mejor en su vida y se alejo con paso lastimero.

"Ella sentía pena por él y por su amiga vampira. Pensaba que la vida no humana no traería una vida como la que ella planeaba. Y ella estaba en lo correcto.

"Lo que ella no sabía es que esa no-vida se le iba ser impuesta de todas formas en camino en su "luna de miel". Charles y ella iban en un carruaje, estaba lloviznando. Misteriosamente —había ácido en la voz de la mujer, sus ojos que anteriormente habían regresado a ser rojos volvieron a colorearse de un negro aterrador y profundo— el carro se volteó y cayó a un precipicio con el cochero, Charles y ella en él.

"Otra casualidad fue que Carlisle apareciera justo en esos momentos como el fiel rescatador que él juraba ser. La muchacha se encontraba muy mal pero viva, ya que su nuevo difunto esposo la había empujado en algún momento de la caída y ella había quedado atrapada entre una saliente de la montaña. Carlisle bajó por ella y la sacó de ahí. Ella le rogó que los salvara pero Carlisle evadía su mirada cuando ella lo pedía. Finalmente, para evitar la futura muerte, él la convirtió. Le dio el beso de la muerte y el beso de la eternidad. Sufrió de esa tortura que es la transformación por cuatro días.

"Ella renació con una mente más rápida y no tan confiada. Estuvo a su lado por tres días antes de volverse a encontrar con su antigua amiga, la vampira. Ella le conto la verdad; le contó que él lo había planeado todo con tal de tenerla. Él fue la razón de que su esposo muriera. Cuando ella confrontó a Carlisle, él se negó a hablarle, evadió el tema y no negó nada.

"Su anterior afecto se transformo en odio y ella se unió a la chica vampiro con el fin de vengarse. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ellas lo atacaban y el trataba de no luchar y herirlas pero su sentido de sobrevivencia lo impulsaba a regresarles el golpe. Él convirtió a un compañero y ellas hicieron lo mismo, eso se ha hecho desde entonces, convirtiendo a más y a más personas. Esa disputa ha estado creciendo desde hace doscientos años hasta convertirse en una guerra y ahora tú estás involucrada, Isabella.

—Eso es fascinante pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en esa supuesta guerra de vampiros si es que en realidad existen?

—Oh, pues tienes más que ver de lo que te imaginas ya que ellos mataron a tu esposo.

Se me revolvió el estómago y estuve a punto de devolver. Eso no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

—No, eso no es posible

—Créeme, estoy igual de sorprendida que tú al enterarme, es decir ¿para qué matarlo? Pero Carlisle es frío y sin corazón, casi igual que yo—suspiró. Sus palabras alimentaron una duda que crecía en mí y para evitar pensar en la declaración de la muerte de Edward me limité a preguntarla.

—Usted, ¿qué papel de la historia representa? — no podía creer que en verdad estuviera considerando a la historia como real pero mi corazón y mis sentidos gritaban que era cierta.

— ¿Cuál crees?—preguntó con su tono burlón.

—Usted es la chica que perdió a su marido ¿estoy bien?—pregunté vacilantemente

—Tienes un buen ojo Isabella, pero… ahora tengo algo que proponerte y que va a cambiar tu vida para _siempre. _

Sus palabras me dieron miedo. Esto se estaba complicando.

—Adelante.

—Te propongo venganza. Tendrás la oportunidad de asesinar al y los aliados del idiota que mató a tu esposo. La parte difícil de esto es que no durarías como humana en una guerra de vampiros ya que somos extremadamente rápidos, fuertes, astutos y con unos grandes sentidos incomparables a los de un humano. Mi compañía viaja rápido y generalmente solo nos quedamos una semana o dos para estar en contacto y no dejarnos atrapar.

"Te he estado vigilando, he visto tu tragedia y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a matar a ese que arruino tu vida pero para eso necesito que te transformes y dejes atrás al mundo humano. Mañana en la noche tengo planes de salir hacia otro lugar y para eso necesito que aceptes entre hoy y mañana. El cambio tomaría algunos días, es un riesgo para mí que me encuentren uno de los aliados de Carlisle, estoy pensando en tomar ese riesgo por ti pero tú tienes que elegir. No te voy a obligar a nada, yo querría una vida humana, a mí me la arrebataron sin mi consentimiento. ¿Vas a elegir vengarlo y seguirme o vas a seguir en esta vida?

Mi vida… ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin mi Edward? Solo un pozo de desdicha. Hasta ahora había pensado que podría haber muerto de una caída de un árbol pero ahora que sabía que lo habían asesinado, ya no era lo mismo. Pero era mi vida tal como la conocía hasta entonces, una vida humana. Ya nada sería igual.

El mundo era un poco más frío sin sus ojos verdes y mi mundo era más oscuro sin su sonrisa. Así que tomé la decisión, mataría al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarlo.

_Sábado_

Ya era de madrugada cuando levanté mi cabeza y miré a la mujer de cara cálida y mirada gélida.

—Conviértame por favor.

Cuando sonrió, dejando sus dientes al descubierto, me estremecí violentamente causando que accidentalmente mi mano chocara con mi vientre y yo recordara el bebé en mis entrañas. No supe como abordarlo a la conversación así que me limite a balbucear con desatino, no sé cómo, ella se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hablarle.

—Cierto, tu hijo. Si eliges el camino de la inmortalidad no podrás tenerlo, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Nosotras, las hijas de la noche, somos infértiles hasta donde sabemos, y al convertirte en una de nosotras tú también lo serás.

Asentí. Probablemente me arrepentiría de esto después pero el odio que crecía, poco a poco, en mí me inducía a querer destripar al que asesinó a mi esposo.

—Acostúmbrate al sentimiento, Isabella. Por los siguientes años vivirás del odio, el rencor y la venganza. — me sorprendí de la calidez con la que me hablaba, parecía que le hablaba a su hija.

Volvía a asentir. Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se hace esto? Me habló de las cualidades ¿Cuáles son las limitaciones?

—Vas a tener sed de sangre. Yo te voy a enseñar a manejarla. Nosotras no matamos a nadie para saciarla pero tampoco tomamos de animales como lo hace el enemigo. Tenemos una técnica que solo lograras cuando te hayas transformado. No podrás mostrarte en público al sol, tu piel de depredador brillará y todo el mundo sabrá que eres diferente y lo diferente siempre es malo para los humanos. Y sobretodo mantendrás el secreto. No puedes decirle a nadie lo que eres. Te matarían o te tacharía de loca y las dos son perjudiciales tanto para ti como para mí.

—Usted sería quien me convirtiera ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Y cómo se llama?

— ¡Ay! Que tonta soy. Me llamo Esme. Y por favor tutéame. No soy tan vieja. Tú tienes ¿Qué, 18 años?

—Sí — respondí suavemente

— Solo nos separan 8 años de apariencia.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? — pregunté dubitativamente, es decir, el que estés hablando con una vampiresa intimida hasta el dedo chiquito del pie.

—Te voy a convertir en vampiro, tú vas a ser como mi hija-hermana. Puedes hacerme las preguntas que gustes

— ¿Qué paso con tu amiga? La de la historia, _tu_ historia.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y distantes. Sabía que no era buena idea.

—Ella… se separo de nosotras hace algún tiempo, hace cerca de veinte años. Dijo que estaba cansada de pelear, no hemos tenido noticias de ella. Espero que esté bien. Victoria es muy fuerte y muy hábil para sobrevivir, confío en ella. — hubo un momento de silencio, ella y yo reflexionando sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en momentos— Debo llamar a Alice — dijo para sí, causando en mí curiosidad.

De pronto se materializó en la habitación, de la nada, una chica bajita, con pelo en puntas color negro y ojos rojos. Su boca mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Parecía demasiado peligrosa para su complexión.

Me fijé en su ropa y me di cuenta que llevaban vestidos que alguna vez pudieron ser muy caros pero ahora estaban rajados, arañados y con suciedad. Puse atención un poco más y caí en cuenta que las dos, aunque peligrosos indicios mostraban que las dueñas de las caras no eran apacibles, sus rostros eran más que hermosos, sin imperfecciones y con unos bellísimos cuerpos.

—Sí, Esme— respondió con voz de campana.

—La voy a transformar — solo necesitó decir eso para que la tal Alice entendiera lo que significaba. Tomó de los brazos a Esme sujetándola y esta última se me acerco lentamente a mí. Sentí su frío cuerpo sobre el mío cuando me dejé caer sobre la cama a la instrucción de Alice. Su helado aliento me provocó estremecimientos y sentí sus labios en mi piel. Antes de que sus dientes perforaran la piel de mi cuello cerré los ojos con fuerza con un solo pensamiento.

_No te preocupes de que te vaya a olvidar, bebé. Nunca me perdonaré lo que estoy haciendo en este mismo instante._

A partir de ahí todo fue dolor y miseria, aún cuando desperté —en algún lugar del bosque, porque ya no estábamos en la cabaña— renacida en una hija de las sombras seguía un dolor en mi pecho. Estaba contenta de que esa pena no se fuera, no quería olvidar al que iría ser mi hijo y no nació.

* * *

Hola!! Nuevo cap por aquí

Odio las negritas pero esto es algo importante. **Quería aclarar que este es el ultimo cap que habla del pasado de Bella... el siguiente va a ser en el presente y va a ver cambios un poco extremos en el vocabulario desde grocerias hasta lemmos mas fuertes. Solo quería avisarles de eso. Otra cosa he pensado en cambiar el genero porque obviamente voy a presentar una bella un poco traumatizada (¡no a lo extremo eh!) y tambien en cambiar los personajes de: Bella/Edward a solo Bella porque tal vez lectoras podrias pensar que es una pista a que Edward este vivo.**

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja y amenaza de muerte... por favor un review. Que son muy bien apreciados XD

Dianight


	5. Sola

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama es toda mía así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis y más… pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación... Gracias!!

* * *

_Vivo del recuerdo de una herida._

Sola

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Claro, Alice. Sólo dime cuántos, qué lugar y en qué día.

—Mañana al anochecer, deben de haber algunos cuatro, ¿quieres que llame a Zafrina para que te ayude?

Lo supe al instante de escuchar su voz que en realidad quería decir "¿puedes con cuatro estúpidos vampiros tú sola o llamo a una niñera?" Yo no me iba a acobardar por solo cuatro.

—Claro que no, yo puedo sola — repliqué mordazmente.

Ella soltó una risita.

—De acuerdo. Debes de ir al almacén de sangre, ahí hay un líquido predispuesto por el mismo hospital. Rocíalos y préndelos. Tú sabes cómo lo haces, solo desaparécelos.

—Bien.

—Oh… se me olvidaba…—hizo una pausa, solo para hacerse la dramática, la muy perra— no quiero fallas—dijo y colgó.

Suspiré. Odiaba tratar con Alice. Me recordaba en lo que he convertido; un ser frío, sin compasión, solitario. Pero eso no importaba, yo necesitaba vengarme de aquellos. Mi necesidad de justicia rayaba en lo insano. Si de verdad hay un Dios ¿Por qué lo permitió? ¿Por qué permitió la muerte de Edward que era un hombre justo? ¿Por qué no me hizo pensar y recapacitar en lo que me iba a convertir? Ése Dios, si de verdad existía nos había mandado a fundirnos en el infierno de la Tierra eternamente sin compasión. Éramos seres sin almas ya. Sin futuro mas que para ver a los humanos avanzar, madurar, _vivir_. Sin una oportunidad de integrarnos en la sociedad completamente, siempre en la sombra. Estamos congelados, malditos.

Siempre que me ponía nostálgica me repetía los mismos diálogos, maldecía al ser que nos gobernaba y cuestionaba mi posible futuro. Desde hace aproximadamente doscientos años me he preguntado lo que sería de mí una vez que haya cumplido mi propósito de aniquilar al enemigo —si es que ellos no me mataban a mí primero— y llegué a la conclusión del suicidio. Mi vida desde los quince años— humanos, claro está— era Edward, y ahora, ya entrando en los doscientos noventa y cinco sigo viviendo para él — o por él, que es casi lo mismo—, una vez acabada mi meta me quedaría sin motivaciones para seguir caminando. Podría decirse que soy una mujer culta ya que sé leer, escribir, realizo matemáticas avanzadas, sé de filosofía, he escrito varios libros a manuscrito en mis tardes de ocio, podría hablar de tú a tú con un médico, sé de gastronomía, estoy al tanto de geografía puesto que he recorrido muchos lugares en el tiempo de esta vida. También conozco de cabo a rabo todos los clásicos escritos alguna vez. Pero no soy feliz.

Lo he extrañado cada día y he buscado sus facciones en caras ajenas sin éxito. Cada año en un día de finales de verano regreso al lugar donde antes debió estar la cabaña y lo recuerdo. No olvidar. Ésa era mi única regla. A todos los hombres con los que platicaba los comparaba de una forma u otra con él.

Así que la vida sin aspiraciones no es vida. Pues una vez muerto el maldito que asesinó a Edward yo no tendría más propósitos ni metas. Esta vida—si se le puede llamar así— sería vaga. Podría entregarme a los Volturis, la realeza vampírica. Se encargarían de aniquilarme rápidamente sin preguntar.

Dejé mis lúgubres pensamientos para más tarde y me levanté. Se acercaba la hora de comer.

Siempre me alimentaba de hombres que encontraba en los antros. Primero los seducía con los encantos que el veneno vampírico me dio al transformarme, y después me los llevaba a la cama y tomaba su sangre. Era todo un proceso que incluía una droga somnífera y una daga.

Me puse la típica y muy utilizada ropa miniatura que cubría solo lo necesario; solo unas botas, una falda muy pequeña y una blusa pegada. Me pinté los labios de rojo, cepillé mi pelo y me coloqué unos lentes de contacto para ocultar el color rojo de los ojos.

Solía clasificar y ordenar los antros en letras para no verme muy seguido en uno solo y levantar sospechas. Esta vez tocaba la "F". Seattle era grande así que había muchos lugares para elegir. Mi trabajo constaba de ir a muchos lugares para desplazarme y cumplir misiones encomendadas en esos alrededores.

Como ya era de noche, utilicé la oscuridad para encubrirme y no tener que pedir un taxi. Subí al techo de mi apartamento y corrí, utilizando el impulso seguí moviéndome de techo en techo hasta llegar al antro "F". Bajé por un callejón oscuro y salí a la calle, constantemente alerta de cualquier mirada curiosa. Me acerqué a la puerta, dejándome de hacer filas y mostré mi gastado pase V.I.P. —que Esme siempre se encarga de conseguir para todas las chicas en esta obligación alimentaria—al guardia. Ignoré su mirada lasciva e insultante y entré al sitio.

Era justo como los otros. Olor a sudor penetrante, música ruidosa y molesta, sin contar los clásicos hombres idiotas que miraban muy asquerosamente.

Velozmente escaneé todo el salón en busca de la presa designada para estas tres semanas. Me fijé en uno. Escandaloso, patán. Yo nunca elegía los buenos chicos, no soportaría la idea de dañarlo, siempre escogiendo los malos.

Suspiré. Me aproximé al hombre y lo invité a bailar, a partir de ahí todo fueron movimientos de seducción. Me restregaba en su cuerpo y el reaccionaba como la sanguijuela que era.

Me arrimé a la barra con él detrás de mi falda. Pedí dos "margaritas" y, sin que él lo viera le puse una pequeña ración de unos polvos grises en la bebida a una rápida velocidad, eso lo iba a atontar un poco.

Conversamos un poco y simulé estar cautivada por él. Nos apresuramos a llegar a un motel; él por lujuria, yo por hambre. Sinceramente me daba repugnancia el hombre. Tuve cuidado de llevar una bebida preparada conmigo, la necesitaría para más tarde.

La ropa voló, el recato también, sus manos se escurrían por mi piel. Yo me tragaba las palabras altisonantes que querían salir por mi garganta. Él no preguntó por la dureza de mi carne, tan parecida a la piedra; tampoco cuestionó lo helada que estaba. Esa era la magia de los polvos, eliminaban preguntas estorbosas.

Mientras él estaba en el trabajo, yo fingí unos cuantos gemidos, me moví un poco. No es que él prestara atención, estaba demasiado ocupado satisfaciendo sus necesidades olvidándose de las mías (¡Cómo si le importaran!), después de unos cuantos segundos dejé eso para mirar por la ventana. La noche estaba libre de lloviznas, cosa extraña en estos días de noviembre. Casi se podía ver la luna, escondida detrás de una nube.

Puse atención en el hombre que ya estaba terminando su labor. Actúe un poco más y él acabó satisfecho. Me levanté mientras él estaba algo adormilado, agarré mis incondicionales polvos —que amablemente Esme se encargaba de distribuir— y apliqué una dosis más fuerte en el licor. Se la ofrecí y él la tomó gustoso.

Dos minutos después estaba dormido como roca, esos somníferos eran de lo mejor. Me puse la ropa interior y saqué de mi bolsa, en un dobladillo secreto, oculto para mirones y para los guardias de los clubes, una daga muy antigua. Debía de tener un poco más de mi edad. Esme me la dio seis meses después de mi conversión, cuando estábamos practicando justo lo que iba a hacer ahora.

La hoja era algo más larga que mi mano, con unos grabados en el medio y la empuñadura cerca de diez centímetros, contaba con una piedra café resistente de soporte con unas tiras de oro que separaban la hoja de la mano y poseía un rubí en el centro de la punta de la empuñadura. La daga era sumamente magnifica.

Me acerqué al humano incauto que dormía profundamente. Tendría al menos unos treinta y tantos — ¡asalta cunas! Yo tenía la apariencia de una chica de dieciocho años—, era el típico rubio de ojos azules, la verdad no estaba tan mal pero su manera y actitud no me gustaban. Me había dicho su nombre pero yo lo ignoré. No quería guardar en mi memoria cualquier nombre de los hombres que utilizaba para alimentarme.

Lentamente para no sobresaltarlo lo volteé de espaldas en la cama, me subí a horcajadas encima de él y me incliné hacia su hombro izquierdo. Levanté su brazo y recorrí con mi dedo la vena cefálica del brazo. Era delgada en comparación con las otras pero también era de difícil desenmascare. Las venas de piernas y de antebrazos eran más fácilmente descubiertas por la movilidad de los miembros. En el tronco no se podía tocar ninguna por lo delicado de la zona y ni qué hablar del cuello.

Con la punta de la daga rasgué la piel del brazo cerca del hombro. Cuando aparece la primera gota de sangre es el momento crucial. Mi garganta ardió aún más de lo que normalmente ardía y mi sed acrecentó al quíntuple de lo que estaba. Me doblé —como siempre lo hacía cuando era hora de alimentarme— un poco más y presioné la daga en la piel tratando de controlarme.

Cuando empezó a salir más sangre pegué mi boca a la herida, cuidando el veneno de no entrar en contacto con su organismo. La sangre era dulce, tan deliciosa. Era más refrescante que agua a la mitad del desierto. Apagaba mi sed tanto. Sabrosa, magnífica. Solté un suspiro.

Cuando se sació la sed, me separé rápidamente. Le coloqué un antiséptico. Comprobé su pulso y aunque latía más lentamente, su piel estaba más fría y pálida; él estaba bien. No corría ningún peligro.

Acabé de cambiarme y guardé mis cosas. Salí rápidamente de ahí. Me subí al primer taxi que vi y en cuestión de minutos llegué al apartamento.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Faltaban cinco horas para ir a trabajar en mi trabajo humano. Cuando no estaba matando vampiros me encargaba de una pequeña librería donde era la empleada estrella. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, hace dos meses, lo primero que hice fue buscar empleo y el dueño no pudo más que contratarme después de que mostré mis talentos con los libros. Desde ordenarlos hasta dar recomendaciones.

Mientras se hacía la hora yo releí "Oliver Twist" de nuevo en la oscuridad. La luz a estas horas molestaría a los vecinos y daría algo para hablar. Yo no quería llamar la atención.

Cuando se hizo hora, me cambié del conjunto revelador a unos pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter de cuello de tortuga color pistache y unos tenis. Me coloqué unos nuevos lentes de contacto, ya que los otros habían sido degradados por el veneno en mis ojos. Y caminé a paso humano hacia la librería.

Después de cuarenta minutos del recorrido, llegué al lugar. Hice lo correspondiente y me puse a atender a los —pocos— clientes que había. Cumplí con las ocho horas y limpié mi espacio en el trabajo. Acomodé unos papeles y me despedí de Ángela Weber, la otra empleada. Cuando salí eran las seis de la tarde. Tenía que darme prisa ya que el anochecer sería en un par de horas y como era sábado las calles irían a estar congestionadas.

Corrí a velocidad humana hasta el piso, me cambié de ropa a una más pegada. Una blusa negra ceñida, unos pantalones negros de licra. Me quité los tenis, iba a ir descalza. Aunque utilice el sobrenatural silencio de los vampiros el más mínimo movimiento puede hacer rechinar el zapato o el rozar de ropas y se destapa el plan.

Para llegar al almacén de sangre debía de ir muy rápido y muy silenciosamente. Corrí y brinqué de techo en techo y en menos de quince minutos arribé.

Lo más seguro es que estuvieran ideando atacar el centro de sangre para dejarnos sin recursos en caso de emergencia. Sacar bolsas de ahí era arriesgado pero en caso de que nos atacaran nosotras utilizaríamos sangre de ese hospital, además de que no podríamos alimentar a las pocas neófitas que teníamos y eso causaría caos. Ellos querían dejarnos sin un plan B.

Antes de llegar al cuarto donde se guardan las bolsas había una antesala donde había un fuerte olor a alcohol. Ese era el líquido del que estaba hablando Alice.

Encontré las botellas en un rincón y las rocié alrededor del cuarto, era mucho líquido pero no lo notarían ya que ardería la habitación entera. La entrada de ventilación estaba justo arriba de la puerta, favoreciéndome. Acomodé unas cuantas cosas más y estaba lista.

Me escondí en la ventilación vigilando sin respirar, esperé cinco horas más hasta que ellos llegaron. Solo eran tres. Un poco más fácil de hacer el trabajo.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, yo caí desde mi posición hasta el suelo sin ningún ruido. Activé el sistema que había puesto en la puerta bloqueándola en cuestión de segundos con el seguro en el que había trabajado una de mis compañeras.

Le llegué por sorpresa al que estaba en la retaguardia. Le tomé de la cabeza y la retorcí con la fuerza de la que era capaz. Hizo un ruido horrible pero ya no me iba a molestar más. Aventé la cabeza a la otra esquina del cuarto. Los otros dos se volvieron con rapidez contra mí. Al parecer no se esperaban esto para nada.

Trataron de golpearme por separado. Le tiré una patada rotatoria al más cercano, dándole en el oído y desestabilizándolo. Quedó desorientado mientras que el otro me tiraba unas mordidas, retrocedí y él me golpeó el pecho tomándome por sorpresa, me desplomé. Mientras iba cayendo me volteé y posicioné las manos en el suelo, utilicé el impulso para derribarlo con los pies. Ahora él cayó.

Salté sobre su compañero y empezamos a dar vueltas. Él tratando de liberarse, yo tratando de arrancarle la cabeza. El que antes estaba en el suelo me tomó por atrás sujetando mis brazos.

Me alarmé. Estaba a la merced de esos dos vampiros. Les lanzaba gruñidos y trataba de liberarme pero es bien sabido que los machos son más fuertes que las féminas.

_Oh no. Esto no se va a quedar así. _

Aunque me costara la vida yo los asesinaría. Si el destino quería que yo muriera ahora yo moriría pero no sin luchar.

El dirigí una patada al que estaba enfrente de mí y él la esquivó, en el segundo que ocupó para evadirme, yo mordí el brazo que mantenía mis hombros detenidos. El vampiro soltó el agarre de un brazo y yo me volví a hacerle frente. Me retorcí el brazo que tenía agarrado y lo obligué a soltarme. Mi brazo izquierdo dolía por la maniobra pero para alejarlo lo golpeé con ambas manos y retrocedí.

El saber cuándo retroceder me había salvado la vida varias veces y esta vez no era la excepción.

Vi a los oponentes: uno tenía una pierna cojeante y el otro tenía una mordedura. Mi brazo no me iba a ayudar en un buen rato. Tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera sido buena la ayuda de Zafrina. Ignoré mi pesimismo. Yo los acabaría, para eso me habían entrenado. Haría mi trabajo. Mi, ahora, vida.

Tiré un estante lleno de cosas, despistándolos. Aproveché esos segundos de confusión para sacar las cerillas que estaban tiradas en una esquina. Prendí el fuego y mantuve la cerilla enfrente de mí.

—Yo que ustedes no me movía —dije dulcemente— ¿ven esa agua?— esto me estaba gustando más, yo dominaba aquí— es alcohol y ya saben lo que pasa cuando al alcohol le pones fuego ¿no? —No esperé a que respondieran— hace ¡bum! Y no me importa morir aquí pero al parecer a ustedes sí — ellos dieron un paso atrás—. Ahora estas son las reglas: uno de ustedes va a vivir y el otro morir o ¡todos nos quemamos aquí!—bramé— ¿Qué eligen caballeros?

Eso era jugar sucio. Yo lo sabía pero… como dicen. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas extremas.

— ¡Perra! ¿De verdad piensas que lo vamos a hacer?— gritó uno de pelo marrón. El otro de pelo negro estaba dudando.

—Yo que tú cuidaba mis modales. Esa no es una forma de hablarle a una dama—reproché.

—Maldita mujerzuela. Qué más se puede esperar de ustedes. Montón de zorras.

—Joel, calla esa boca. Esta mujer no está jugando.

— ¡Vaya! Un hombre que piensa. El evento del siglo. ¿Dónde están las cámaras cuando se necesitan? No me importa qué traten de hacer. Tengo varias cerillas para incendiar este lugar, así que ¡peleen! Uno solo debe de quedar vivo.

Hubo una mirada cómplice que no me gusto. Era más que obvio que ellos solo iban a fingir que luchaban y cuando yo me confiara iban a ir por mí. Si solo me daban unos quince minutos mi brazo se repondría pero eso era mucho tiempo. Ahí había alcohol, podría prenderles fuego pero eso sería tardado y con errores. También tendría que ocuparme del que ya estaba caído antes que se volviera a levantar. No había opción. Tendría que enfrentarme cara a cara o podría encargarme de uno sin alerta.

Observé la lucha. El malhablado peleaba arduamente con movimientos bruscos mientras que el que tenía cerebro se movía más ágilmente.

En un desplazamiento de lugares en su –obvia– coreografía, el de pelo negro –alias cerebro– sostuvo por los brazos al de pelo marrón –alias malhablado– como el último había hecho conmigo.

En ese segundo llamé la atención de "cerebro" y le señalé mis intenciones. Él se atemorizó y soltó abruptamente a "malhablado" tomándolo por sorpresa. Corrió hacia mi dirección mientras yo corría hacia su muy confundido compañero. Mientras que él intentaba parar el recorrido de caída de la cerilla al suelo, yo trataba de asesinar al otro hombre.

Salté sobre él y de un veloz meneo le removí la cabeza del cuerpo utilizando solo mi mano derecha. Solo quedaba uno.

Me coloqué detrás de un estante silenciosamente y lentamente llegué hasta la altura de "cerebro" que aliviado se creía salvador de todos nosotros. Me encaramé en un clóset y, cuando volteó su mirada hacia su compañero caído y se distrajo, yo descendí sobre él pasmándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Usando mis piernas le retorcí la cabeza y después la decapité utilizando mis dientes. Todo lo que siguió fue seccionar pedazos y juntarlos en el centro de habitación. Los acomodé en una bolsa de plástico grande que llevaba y les dediqué una pequeña reverencia. Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Hasta yo lo podría aceptar.

Desactivé el Sistema de Puerta Cerrada y guardé mis instrumentos, arranqué unos cables. Antes de salir de la habitación dejé caer un cerillo prendido causando que hubiera llamas. Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos y en una vuelta encendí el sistema de alarma para incendios. Tenía que eliminar cualquier rastro que haya dejado y al mismo tiempo evitar que el incendio afectara las reservas de sangre. Corrí más rápido cuando empezó el tráfico de humanos como enfermeras y doctores atraídos por la sirena de alarma. Salí al aire y empecé a correr hacia el bosque, tardé diez minutos en mi máxima velocidad hasta adentrarme más profundamente. Cuando estuve segura que las llamas no pasarían a mayores le puse fuego a la bolsa. Estuve ahí hasta que se extinguió y no quedaron más que cenizas.

Regresé a mi departamento corriendo y me recosté en la cama—que más para dormir estaba para quitar estrés— pensando en lo que habrá después de la muerte.

Mi estado de sopor se quitó cuando habló Alice al día siguiente. Era ya tarde, cerca de las ocho de la noche. Cuando oí su voz supe que algo no iba bien.

—Isabella, eres la mejor después de mí y por todos los años que hemos compartido juntas, te ocupo para algo sumamente delicado. Tienes que escucharme —gimió.

Yo no podía creerlo, esto de verdad era serio para poner así a Alice. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

* * *

Hola chicas! Nuevo cap! Record personal: 8 hojas!! ¿Les gustó?

Ya saben: sus reviews me inspiran! Dejen!!

Dianight


	6. Pequeño Error

ATENCIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí por desgracia, la trama es toda mía así que nadie NADIE se atreva a robarla o les enviare a los Volturis y más… pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación... Gracias!

* * *

_Por horror a la imbecilidad se hacen cosas imbéciles._

Pequeño error.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Alice?— pregunté tratando de conservar la calma aunque todas las partes de mi cuerpo me decían que si ella estaba de los nervios yo debía estar muy asustada.

—Ha habido un error. Esme te solicita en el "escondite" ahora mismo, Isabella. De hecho ya vas tarde.

Resoplé. Aún en el mismo caos total Alice seguiría siendo Alice.

—Llego en unos minutos. ¿Qué tan mal está el asunto?

La única respuesta que obtuve fue un suspiro y el sonido de la llamada cortada.

Me cambié mis pantalones de licra a unos de algodón y agarré la primera blusa del ropero.

Me subí a la azotea y, al igual que muchas otras veces, me fui saltando de techo en techo. Ya había anochecido hacía horas así que estaba a buen recaudo en las sombras. Corrí, salté y doblé la esquina tantas veces como recordaba para llegar al "escondite", solo había recorrido este camino una sola vez dos meses antes, cuando recién habíamos llegado y lo más seguro es que después de esta noche Esme cambiara de "escondite", era solo una medida de seguridad en caso de que vampiros machos nos siguieran.

Llegué al hotel que estaba al lado del casino —lugar que ni yo, ni ninguna vampira de nuestro bando visitaría si tuviera cerebro, no traer enemigos a Esme es la regla principal— y subí a la habitación 420. Solo toqué una vez, y, muy suavemente murmuré un "ábranme señoritas" que incluso a un vampiro se le dificultaría oír.

Pronto estuve en la amplia habitación, donde se encontraban —contándome— siete vampiros. Reconocí la figura de Esme en cuanto mis ojos escanearon la sala, ahí también estaba Alice, Zafrina, Senna, Kate y —nunca podía faltar— Eleazar.

Me sorprendió de sobremanera ver a Senna por estos lares. Normalmente se quedaba en áreas más cálidas. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme el dónde estaba Kachiri, ellas eran unidas por haber pertenecido a su propio clan antes de unírsenos en la lucha. Y, además, raramente se separaba de Senna. Me inquieté.

—Senna, ¿está bien Kachiri?

Ella me dirigió una mirada tranquila y sin acongojo a lo que me tranquilicé, ella sabía explicarse sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

Al hablar yo, Esme caminó hacia mí. Sus ojos, aunque fríos, mostraban impaciencia.

—Llegas tarde, Isabella—hizo una pausa y dio la vuelta, caminando hacia los sillones—. Sentémonos todos —todos le obedecieron de inmediato.

—Sí, hola a ti también Esme. Hace meses que no nos veíamos ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión?— repliqué en voz muy baja, ella detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia mí, pronto estuvo a unos centímetros de mi cara, _ipso facto_ dejé de respirar.

—Espera.

Fue todo lo que dijo y en el segundo siguiente se encontraba sentada al lado de Eleazar en el sillón de dos personas. Me encaminé al único lugar que sobraba una silla acolchonada y clavé mi mirada en la alfombra.

—Es notable que _ellos_ van perdiendo la guerra, la cuestión es cuándo y cuántos de nosotros seremos sacrificados hasta ése fin. La misión de ayer, no debió de suceder— levanté los ojos y noté que Esme me miraba— fue un error que cometimos el dejarla cumplir. Para las que no sepan trataba de detener unos vampiros en la destrucción de bolsas de sangre del hospital del norte. Al parecer los únicos enterados de esta misión por parte de _ellos_ eran el líder mayor, el segundo al mando y los encargados, no se filtró información a otros del grupo de ellos, según mi informante se tenía sospechas de un espía entre ellos y al ver que los encargados fueron eliminados y solo restaba a Carlisle y su mano derecha—suspiró y desvió la mirada—. Él escapó a tiempo pero hemos quedado a ciegas de los movimientos más importantes que Alice no puede ver en el futuro. Además le he garantizado nuestra protección él hizo mucho por nosotros así que debemos agradecer.

"Isabella, aquí entras tú. Vas a ser la agente para esta misión, deberás cuidarlo y estar al tanto de él hasta que la guerra acabe. Benjamín será tu apoyo cuando lo necesites y si requieres ayuda serás auxiliada por todos los que ves aquí añadiendo a Kachiri que ahora mismo hace una misión de reconocimiento de terrenos para llevar a este vampiro. Isabella, quiero a este hombre con vida cuando Carlisle muera, ¿me estás oyendo?

Asentí.

—Supongo que eso es todo. Pueden irse— me miró intensamente, dándome a entender que la libertad no era para mí.

Todos se fueron a excepción de Alice, Esme y —cómo no— Eleazar.

—Deberás encontrarlo en la calle Linnwood, enfrente de la heladería. Será el lunes al mediodía

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él? ha probado ser un traidor—pregunté mordazmente.

—El solo hecho de que estés viva es prueba suficiente, él ha estado ayudándonos desde hace un siglo, se merece más que un "gracias, nos vemos luego" cuando él necesita ayuda.

—De acuerdo pero ¿Cómo es que apenas sé de él después de un siglo de ayuda para con nosotras?

—Solo sabes lo que debes saber. Si tienes algo de cerebro deberías haber pensado algo así de un informante en aquel bando para nosotras. Información tan precisa. Ni siquiera Alice puede hacer eso.

La aludida frunció el ceño por su signo de debilidad que Esme estaba señalando. Alice estaba orgullosa de su don de poder ver el futuro. Así como yo lo estaba igual de mi don de bloquear otros dones mentales.

— ¿A dónde me tengo que desplazar y en cuánto tiempo?

— Dentro de unas semanas creo yo, de acuerdo a como se desarrollen las cosas, sería en Forks, no muy lejos. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

Asentí.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro.

Ya no soportaba la presencia de Eleazar en el mismo cuarto que yo. En cuanto Esme asintió salí a la calle.

—Que você está fazendo aquí?*— le dirigí a Senna.

—Sabes bien que puedo hablar bien tu idioma ¿cierto?—me respondió con su característico acento.

—Pero si eres la única con la que hablo portugués, eres la menos agresiva al darme la contestación—dije con una media sonrisa, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Nos vemos luego, Isabella—respondió con una sonrisa.

Y todos se retiraron, hice lo propio y los imité.

Al llegar a casa no tenía nada que hacer mas que pensar y dónde mejor hacerlo que en la cama.

Esme había agarrado confianza conmigo hacía tanto tiempo. Con el paso de los años aprendí a conocerla: sus acciones, sus miradas, su forma de relacionarse. Era una de sus hijas favoritas. Antes éramos tres: Alice, Irina y yo, pero Irina había muerto cerca de cuarenta años en una redada de los Volturis, ahí fue cuando conoció a Eleazar.

Eleazar se transformó en su puerto seguro y a partir de ese momento dejamos de importarle tanto. Él la manejaba como títere y lo peor es que ella lo sabía. Era una mujer sumamente inteligente pero de pronto le dejó de importar. No lo amaba, ni lo amaría nunca. Eleazar no era de los hombres a los que se ama. Mi opinión es que le gustaba el sexo con él, pero nunca he podido estar segura.

La pérdida de Irina marcó una etapa donde no teníamos solo un enemigo sino dos, ambos poderosos. Antes de ese momento los Voluris nos trataban como un enfado pero no como problemas mientras que no llamáramos la atención de los humanos, de un momento a otro se voltearon en nuestra contra con alegatos falsos. Pero eso era agua pasada, el punto era que Esme había perdido una hija y al buscar el consuelo había perdido a las demás. Esme había cambiado, alejándose de nosotras. Alice era una maniática despreciable perra pero aún así yo la apreciaba, a mi manera claro. La relación de ella y Esme era más fuerte que la nuestra ya que yo me oponía al imbécil de Eleazar mientras que a Alice le importaba un cacahuate. No la podía culpar, estar cerca de Esme era como estar cerca de una madre a la que le importas aunque no lo parezca, una madre a la que siempre quieres impresionar, lo que te lleva a ser mejor en todos los aspectos.

Desde mi conversión se me mostró muy paciente, enseñándome el autocontrol de la sed, el método para tomar sangre de un corte —cosa que era un poco más complicada antes sin muchos somníferos y antisépticos alrededor— y formas de pelea para conservar la vida.

De pronto mis pensamientos se remontaron a aquellos primeros días. Me controlaba lo mejor que podía pero para enseñarme a dominar la sed Esme derramaba sangre humana ya contenida, y, aunque hacia lo mejor que podía al principio era un verdadero suplicio, donde acababa lamiendo la sangre de la tierra, y empezábamos de nuevo.

Qué tal si no hubiera tomado esta vida. No sabría cosas que ahora sé, como medicina, la electricidad y muchas más pero… un hijo. El hijo de Edward, no estaría tan sola. Ni Esme llegó a comprender el dolor que todavía llevaba conmigo. El recuerdo de Edward lo había perdido para siempre al dar ese _sí_.

Me levanté rápidamente de donde estaba recostada y busqué un libro que releer. Por eso exactamente odiaba no tener nada que hacer, pensar en la gente, relaciones y pasado me ponía mal.

Me valí de "Romeo y Julieta" para apartar mis oscuros pensamientos.

Cuando se dio la hora me di una ducha y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa polo azul, me calcé unos tenis y partí hacia la librería.

Cuando se acercaba el mediodía presenté mi dimisión al dueño y me despedí de Ángela. Entonces tomé un taxi hacia la calle Linnwood y empecé a recorrerla buscando una heladería.

Entonces fue cuando vi su espalda, podría reconocer a uno de los nuestros en cuanto lo veía y este no era la excepción. Empecé a acercarme a él. Fue cuando vi su pelo, un cobrizo. Cobrizo como solo lo veía en mis sueños no soñados. Comencé a correr controlándome para parecer humana. Al llegar a su lado tomé su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y en realidad lo _vi_.

* * *

*¿Qué haces aquí?

No crean que sé portugués, todo es gracias a las traducciones de internet :p

Chicas, no estaba muerta, quien sabe donde estaba pero volví. Critiquenlo! Muerdando! Acaben conmigo!

¿Mucho drama? Dejen reviews!

Dianight


End file.
